elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor/Archive 1
Why no Mythic Dawn? That's the coolest armor there is. :What is this "Mythic Dawn"? --TheSpectator 11:24, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::Mythic Dawn is one of the main cult factions, responsible for the assassination of Uriel Septim and his family. The armor they use is indeed summoned and not worn, though. It is a variant of the 'bound' armor created by conjuration spells. Niveras 08:31, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::Don't Mythic Dawn members summon their armor? Yet it doesn't quite look like Daedric. ::::Yes, there is no "Mythic Dawn" armor. They summon their armor, hence why it disappears when they die. --Z 14:47, 24 April 2006 (CDT) No Imperial Dragon Armor? (you get it after beating the main quest/storyline) 198.169.140.30 What about the guard armors? I haven't checked, but do they have the same stats? They are all light, so they should be classified as such. Don't know about the stats. Armor order I'd prefer the armor order by quality instead of name.--Ulgar 12:28, 24 April 2006 (CDT) I second this. --Rayhne 15:30, 24 April 2006 (CDT) That would be a good idea. -Jordon :Agreed and done. 18:56, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Confirm? :"so they are essentially the same at end-game -- unless you want to carry multiple sets of enchanted armor for different situations, in which case Light Armor is superior. However, Light Armor requires that all equipped pieces of armor be Light, so you can't make use of certain powerful pieces of Heavy armor like the Escutcheon of Chorrol." Can someone confirm this? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) :I have confirmed that you cannot mix light and heavy armor and get the full benefits of Light Armor Mastery. I need to double check, but if I remember correctly, the armor bonus provided by the Light Armor goes down signifigantly when Heavy Armor is mixed in. Secondtalon 11:48, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :not true, well partl, yes you need a full set but the shield does not effect this (can have heavy or light shield) source, skyrim official game guide. 23:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC)jake Helm? I was wondering, since the Cuirass article, along with Greaves and Boots are suggested to merge with this article, then why not the Helm article as well? I mean, it's a piece of Armor as much as the other ones. I think it'd be a good thing to merge the Helm, Cuirass, Greaves and Boots articles with this article, the Gauntlets article at least redirects to the Armor article. --Bippo Ernesti 02:01, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Mostly, it's just a case of myself or Spec having forgot/not known about the article, but yes, there should be a merge tag on that one too. \*\ Hellhound43 11:55, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Vandal Can stop vandalising the armor page. (Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) (talk) 19:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC)) :I stated the article to its pre-vandalized state and blocked . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:58, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Anon has vandalising armor page again! pokwee (talk) 07:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Resist Normal Weapons & Reflect Damage Shield Spells don't stack with armor beyond 85, but what about resist normal weapons and reflect damage effects? Neither one are mentioned in this article, though there is a link to the Escutcheon of Chorrol. With max armor you'd take only take 15% damage, would that 15% then itself be reduced by 35% (Escutcheon) and then that modified number further be reduced by 31% (full vampire wearing the Russet Felt Shirt of Blade Turning) if it was a normal weapon? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) y level 20 y do you have to be on level 20 for dedera armor. I have confirmed that you can get a dedera shiled on level 5. : When and where? Because a Dremora Shield isn't the same thing as a Daedric Shield. Either way, the majority of the armor doesn't show up in the game until Level 20. Great Mara (talk) 18:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) the crussader relics can be light armour to so y is it not in the light catagory to Talk Page Has been restored in the OblivioWiki Merge Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 07:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC)